


Even If For A Moment. [Sam x Male!Reader]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Series: Supernatural Male!Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Is Already With Dean, I Made An Non-Explicit Version And An Explicit Version, M/M, Male!Reader Wanting Cas, Sam Takes What He Can Get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to get over Cas.</p><p>Sam takes what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

[Name] had finally gotten over Cas.

At least, he hoped he did.

Finally coming to terms that the angel's affections, even if he was still getting used to the fact of having them, belonged to Dean.

After all...they did have a more profound bond.

**|Motel| - |Cas And Dean's Room|**

Although the case they had been on was done and over with [Name] had been able to persuade them into staying for just one more day to enjoy a nice brake, after all the town they are in was [Name]'s hometown so the boys had caved in and agreed.

[Name] tried not to look, tried so hard to make it seem like he was interested on what was going on on the TV but he knew.

_The looks that Dean and Cas 'thought' where discrete._

_The little brushes of contact._

You figure Dean would never be such a way like that with anyone but it proved [Name] and even Sam wrong.

[Name] hated himself for feeling like a teenager all over again.

He was a grown ass man for Pete's sake!

Cas was the first male he had ever been attracted to since his last boyfriend two years ago...with the exception of a certain Moose, but he was as straight as straight could get.

Standing the tall [Hair Color] ran a hand through his hair while pulling on his jacket, not even feeling three pairs of eyes on him as he was lost in thought.  
  
"What's up [Name]?" Dean spoke up making the [Eye Color] eyed male blink a few times forgetting about his thoughts looking over to the older Winchester.

"Nothing, I'm gunna' head out...maybe go for a walk I dunno, I haven't been here since I met you guys, maybe see if some friends still live in the area" [Name] made sure he didn't have any blood on his clothes as he didn't bother to change and only hoped he didn't smell, causing him to sniff his clothes making Dean snort and Sam smile.

"What's the matter, little stink never bothered you before, plan on pulling tonight?" Dean chuckled from his spot next to Cas on the bed.

"Maybe" [Name] smiled slightly, none on them noticing Sam's shift in mood.

[Name] walked over to the door pulling open the door feeling the cool breeze of the night air.

Sam stood up setting the book he had in his hand down on the table before pulling on his own jacket looking over to [Name] with a small smile. "I'll join you" [Name] gave a nod with a smile as Sam came up and the two walked out.

**|Outside|**

"If I remember correctly the town is within walking distance if you're willing to go for a walk" [Name] looked over to Sam.

"It's cool, I don't mind" Sam slid his hands in his pockets and began following the male two inches shorter then himself.

The two walked side by side enjoying the cool breeze, the night air was crisp waking the two slightly drowsy hunters. "You plan on drinking tonight Sam?" He looked over at the Moose beside him, the taller male by two inches looked back.

"Not really, just felt like getting out for awhile"

"You and me both Samoose," [Name] gave him a pat on the back making Sam grunt slightly but grin. "I just want to let you know though," He brought his hand away from Sam and back to his side. "Whatever I might say or do tonight, there is a possibility of me not meaning all of it"

Sam didn't really know what to say, he wanted to ask [Name] to elaborate what he meant but just kept his mouth shut and nodded.  
  
**|Copper Coin Bar|**

The two walked in the bar that held a decent amount of people that occupied the booths, tall tables, and few sections of the bar which both hunters decided to take a seat in a unoccupied booth.

"Order what you want Sam, tonight's on me" [Name] grins giving him a wink while removing his jacket.

The younger male didn't know what he was truly in for when [Name] had one to many drinks, Sam knew he should have made the male across from him eat before drinking.

**|Hour And A Half Later|**

[Name] was at the bar getting another beer and talking with the bartender who happen to be [Name]'s friends from high school, Sam was still at the booth nursing his third beer while picking around the food he had ordered but his attention was on [Name] chatting it up at the bar.

Sam noticed [Name] point over to him with a smile making his friend smile and chuckle before speaking to [Name], the two leaned over the bar giving half attempt at a hug since [Name] almost tilted sideways, pulling away [Name] began making his way over to Sam sliding into the booth the best he can.

"Hey, Sammeh" [Name] set his beer aside smiling at Sam making the brunette smile back.

"[Name] I think you had enough"

"Nahn sense Sam, I know when to stop"

[Name] crossed his arms over the table face planting his face into his arms slightly causing Sam to flinch.

**|Two Hours Later|**

It was even later now and people slowly started leaving and people who had stayed calmed down.  
  
Sam had finished whatever food he had long ago and the table was now clear of bottles, shot glasses and baskets of food leaving just Sam's glass of water that he ordered when he started feeling buzzed.

He needed to stay somewhat coherent if he wanted to get back to the motel without him or [Name] stumbling into the road.

He should have borrowed the Impala.

[Name]'s head was still cradled in his crossed arms on the table, Sam had tried talking to him but he never spoke making Sam think he had passed out but was proven wrong when he would get grunts in reply.

[Name] slowly lifted his head, resting his forehead in his palms.

"Sam..."

"Yeah"

[Name] was silent for a moment.

"I'm finally over it"

Sam blinked in confusion at what he meant then sighed inwardly when he figured it out.

Sam knew of [Name]'s feeling to the angel of the group.

"Yeah..but.."

Sam knew [Name] didn't like talking about his feelings, in a way he was like Dean but he could be more open then the older Winchester.

Sam waited for [Name] to continue but he didn't have to wait long as the [Hair Color] haired male lifted his head.

Sam's eyes widen slightly at [Name]'s glossy [Eye Color] eyes.  
  
"Why does it still hurt...?"

**|Outside| - |Motel|**

Luckily [Name]'s friend had offered to drive the two back to the motel, Sam was very thankful for that.

After that heart wrenching moment with [Name] he had finally passed out.

"Thanks for the ride, I didn't really expect [Name] to drink as much as he did" Sam helped haul the sleeping male out of the car and to the motel room the two where sharing.

"Not a problem, It's not the first time I had seen him like this" Peter chuckled pulling [Name] into the room with the help of Sam.

"He's done this before?" Sam asked as he lifted [Name]'s legs onto the bed closer to the wall of the room.

Peter had nodded with a frown. "Yeah, the only time he ever bothered getting shit-faced drunk is when it was related to relationship problems or anything related to it, he was never good with dealing with it," Peter looked up at Sam. "He isn't all that great with his feelings, he can be a hard ass," Peter looked down at him. "Give him time though, he will open up in the end"  
  
**|Later|**

When Peter left Sam took the time to lock the door before walking over to [Name] and began to remove his boots and socks, [Name] shifted in the bed slightly but only to roll onto his stomach. Sam stood up setting the boots aside making his way to the side of the bed trying his best to remove [Name]'s jacket but succeeded in the end.

[Name] was only in his t-shirt and jeans, Sam didn't want to step over any farther then he already did.

Sam then took the time to use the bathroom.

[Name] grunted slightly, ignoring how dizzy he felt he sloppily began to remove his jeans and struggling with his shirt.

He couldn't process how he had got back from the bar but the noise from the bathroom gave him a good idea. Finally free from his clothes he kicked his jeans off the bed and tossed his shirt across the room keeping his eyes closed the whole time in hopes he wouldn't get motion sickness knowing he was going to feel like shit in a few hours.

The bathroom door had open revealing Sam in PJ pants and no shirt.

"Sam?"

"[Name]?"

[Name] slowly rolled onto his side not bothering to fight with the blanket at his feet, fatigue was slowly making him lose the fight to stay awake.

"...laydown with me"

Sam felt his chest tighten slightly.

"You'll be fine [Name], go to sleep" Sam walked over to his own bed but a hand shot out to sluggishly grip his.

"I'm serious...Sam...please"

Sam froze then.

[Name] never said please, only when he was joking did he ever use it but not like this.

The Winchester stood in place in what felt like forever to him, his hand gently gave [Name]'s hand a squeeze. "Alright" Sam slowly slid his hand away making [Name]'s hand slide back to his body. Sam turned off the side lamp before he made his way to the other side of [Name]'s bed slowly sliding in he pulled up the blanket finally covering up the [Hair Color] haired male.

Sam had his back facing away from the male beside him.  
  
He could feel the bed dip and move as [Name] moved around making the Winchester want to sigh but it caught in his throat making him want to cough when a strong warm arm slid over his hip, fingertips grazing across the top of Sam's PJ pants just shy of his belly button.

Stiff with the arm now around him Sam was between jumping out of the bed or staying beside [Name] who had spooned into his back, the confused male feeling [Name]'s face slightly bury into his hair.

"...thanks Sam"

[Name]'s voice came out tired but caring - at least what Sam believed.

Soft snoring was heard as [Name] finally fell asleep making Sam slowly relax into the male behind him. This was something new for him, though new it wasn't unwelcome for the younger male as his eyes watched into the darkness of the room.

He felt warm with [Name] pressed into him from behind.

He knew in the morning it might be awkward between the two.

He knew [Name] was still harboring feelings for Cas.

Sam knew he would need time, they both would.

But for now he would enjoy this moment, right here, with [Name]'s arm around him.


	2. Non-Explicit Version

The sun was peaking through the curtains of the motel room making the room slightly brighter, the figure in the bed groans slightly into the pillow his face had been buried into as he rolled around slowly onto his back.

Sam ran his hand over his face giving his body a needed stretch slowly sitting up from the bed, blurry eyed he blinked a few times while swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Hunched over he brought his hand up to smooth his hair back from his face being able to see the room more clearly.

Eyes glanced around the room Sam taking notice that [Name]'s clothes had been picked up from the floor with his duffle bag setting on Sam's bed.

_[Name]?_

Sam turns a bit to quickly causing his spine to pop in a few places making him grimace slightly at the feel and sound of the unexpected.

_[Name] wasn't in the bed._

Sam stood up making his way to his bag, digging around he pulled out a clean shirt looking over to [Name]'s bag that was wide open giving Sam a peek at rumpled clothes, favorite gun slightly covered by a shirt.

"[Name]?"

Sam made his way over to the bathroom door gripping the handle in his hand, slowly he opens the door.

[Name] was in the tub that was filled with water, he looked so much larger then the small dinky motel tub that his left leg hung over the side of the tub while his right was bent at the knee with his foot against the wall, left arm hanging over the side with a water bottle held loosely in his hand while his right was over his eyes.

Sam felt his face warm up slightly with tingles running along his skin and insides.

Though [Name] looked naked Sam could see the black of his boxers.

"[Name]?"

Sam looked at the male confused, [Name] slowly removed his arm from his face looking over to Sam with bloodshot eyes. "What?" He slowly began to sit up pulling his legs back into the tub leaning his back against the wall making his skin tingle and muscles flex from the cold contact.

Sam's eyes guiltily wondered before looking back up at [Name] who luckily had his eyes closed.  
  
"You feeling better?" He took a seat on the toilet sitting back with his hands in his lap.

[Name] grips the water bottle in his hand bringing it up to his lips finishing off the rest of the water, opening his eyes he looked over to Sam with still blurry eyes. "I'll live, I'll sleep it off in the car" He slowly began to rise up out of the tub, Sam's face became warm again when his eyes once again wondered.

Getting himself together Sam stood up grabbing a towel from the rack handing it out to [Name] who grabs it in his hand, fingers that gently brushed up against Sam's.

"Thanks Sam"

The Winchester nodded turning to leave when a hand reached out gripping his wrist gently causing Sam to turn back around. "I mean it Sam," [Name]'s eyes locked with his making the taller male pause. "You dealt with my drunken ass, I know it's not a problem considering Dean, also last night really had me thinking and I.." [Name] slowly let his wrist go.

Sam should have let him finish but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to want to hear what [Name] had to say. "It's fine, good thing your friend offered us a ride back, don't worry about last night," Sam gave a tight lipped smile. "I'm going to go see if Dean is up, you should get ready" With that said Sam made his way out of the bathroom quickly switching his PJ pants for jeans then sliding on his boots before making his way out.  
  
**|Inside The Impala|**

Once the guys had all their things packed into the Impala Sam took his rightful place in the passenger seat with Dean at the wheel, to [Name]'s great discomfort he was in the back with a certain angel who decided to join along for the ride instead of just flying to the bunker.  
  
And to put the icing on the 'Make [Name]'s Day Start Shitty' was that Sam was now ignoring him every SINGLE way possible. During breakfast Sam had sat between Dean and Cas while Dean was the one talking, Cas would speak up every so often and [Name] was still getting over his hangover so he just kept to himself.

Now being in the backseat [Name] wished sleep would come sooner.  
  
"So what happen last night, you look like someone ran you over" Dean finally mentioned [Name]'s appearance - he didn't really try very hard at getting ready after Sam left him in the bathroom.

At Dean's mention of [Name] getting 'Run Over' Cas had looked over to the [Hair Color] haired male in concern.

[Name] seeing Cas' look made him sigh. "Not literally Cas, I just drank one to many last night that's all" [Name] leans his head against the window, eyes glancing over to Sam who was busy looking out his window.

"Bet that was fun walking back, how bout you Sam?" Dean glanced over to his brother briefly.

Sam moved his gaze away from the window to his brother. "I didn't drink much and one of his friends dropped us off," He looked back out the window. "He passed out once he hit the bed"

Dean chuckled and it was silent once more.  
  
**|Bunker|**

Once Dean had pulled in and parked in the garage [Name] was the first one out and with his bag in his hand. "Gunna' go sleep, wake me if it's important" With that said he ignored Cas and Dean's looks while Sam didn't even bother as he was getting his own bag.

This was not how [Name] planned it in his head while he was in the tub back at the motel.

Reaching his room [Name] tossed his bag aside after locking the door, removing his boots pushing them off to the side he pulled his jacket and shirt from his body undoing the button then zipper on his jeans he crawled in his bed burying his face in his pillow.  
  
**|Three Hours Later|**

He would have possibly slept longer if it wasn't for a certain angel flapping into his room causing [Name] to open his eyes lifting his head from his sleeping position on his back. "What are you doing in my room Cas?" He slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Cas just watched as [Name] ran a hand through his hair.

"Your door was locked"

The half awake hunter just nodded. "Okay, but what do you need?" He looked up over to the trench coat wearing male standing at the foot of his bed.

"You and Sam have been acting unlike yourselves since our return from the motel, Dean had tried talking to Sam but Sam refuses to talk to him" Cas tilted his head making [Name] look away.

"So, then why are you in my room Cas?" [Name] sighs as he stood up to fasten his pants again.

Cas watched as the taller male walked to a small dresser pulling out a shirt. "Dean was going to come and speak with you but your door had been locked, he asked me to speak with you while he spoke with Sam"

[Name] crossed his arms. "Don't worry about it Cas, nothing happen between us, even if something did we are able to work whatever it would be out," He was ready to just up and leave, his room or not. "This has nothing to do with you nor Dean"

Cas just stood in place.

"[Name], does this happen to be about your conflicted feelings for me and Sam?"

When those words left Cas' mouth [Name] didn't know what to say, he was able to speak out a barely audible 'What' but Cas heard.

"You harbor feelings for me but also Sam," Cas talked as if it really wasn't a big deal. "Though your affections for Sam didn't fully surface till now"

[Name] just couldn't think right now.

"...you knew?"

It was then did Cas finally remove his gaze from [Name].

"I did" He actually looked guilty at the moment.

"Before or after Dean?" [Name] looked down, his hand was brought up rubbing his thumb across his forehead slowly.

The angel brought his gaze back over briefly.

"...both," His voice was softer when he replied. "Though I had come to terms with my affections for Dean by then, in hopes of not hurting your feelings I never said anything," Cas rubbed his hands together. "I am sorry [Name], I should have told you sooner"

He lifted his head slowly, [Eye Color] eyes locking with blue ones.

"No..Cas, it's not your fault, you shouldn't have to apologize for this," [Name] ran a hand over his face, walking over to his door he unlocked it. "Thanks for telling me but, could you just give me a moment, go tell Dean I'll be out in awhile to go speak with Sam"

With a nod Cas passed [Name] out the open door, leaving the hunter to himself.

[Name] truly felt lost right now.  
  
**|Hour Later|**

[Name] had taken a shower and dressed, pulling his boots on he quickly tied the laces before picking up his jacket walking from his room he made his way to the hall that held Sam's room.

He knew he would need to speak with him sooner or later but in this situation 'Sooner' would be the better option.

[Name] couldn't have Sam avoiding him - he didn't think he could handle anymore of this drama and conflict within himself.

Stepping up to Sam's door with his jacket on he knocked lightly on the door but received no reply. "Sam?" He knocked again but once again got nothing on the other side making him sigh.

Making his way from Sam's door he went off to find Dean, who luckily was in the library. "Dean, have you seen Sam?" Dean looked over to [Name] from the pie he was eating, swallowing he coughed to clear his throat.

"He left awhile ago, you know what's wrong with him?" Dean gave [Name] a look.

[Name] sighed. "I'll be back in a few," He began his trek to the garage. "Don't wait up!"

"I have to," Dean shouted back. "Sam took my Baby!"

As [Name] made his way to the garage he knew Sam could be at a few places but his best guess and first choice would have to be the bar that they all went to for [Name]'s birthday last year.  
  
**|Knickerbocker Bar|**

The borrowed car [Name] had taken pulled up right next to the Impala, hands grip the wheel a few times before he turns the car off and steps out.

Making his way inside he looked around the crowded bar in hopes Sam was here, eyes scanning the room for the large male he finally caught a glimpse of Sam's face at the bar.

Making his way through people he could have sworn some chick and even possibly a guy groped his ass making him roll his eyes and chuckle before finally reaching Sam who was nursing a beer in his hands. "Sam" At the mention of his name the giant of a man turns his head locking eyes with [Name].

"Dean send you?," Sam snorted slightly as [Name] took a spot next to Sam, his chest brushing against Sam's arm. "If he did you can head back and tell him I don't feel like talking to him" He finished taking a big mouth full from his beer.

"No, I came because ** _I_** need to talk with you," Sam didn't bother looking at him. "You can't keep avoiding me Sam" [Name] sighed. Sam finished his beer before standing up tossing a few bills on the counter.

Looking to [Name] his brows lifted and he patted the counter with both hands. "Watch me" He then walked away causing [Name] to huff out.

"And I though Dean was the child of the group," He then began following Sam out of the bar. "Sam seriously we need to talk" He caught up with the Winchester between Baby and the borrowed Bunker car, closing Baby's driver side door that was only opened a few inches making Sam grunt and turn giving [Name] a 'Bitch Face'.

"The Hell [Name]?" The two stood almost chest to chest if [Name] had not took a few steps back.

"We need to talk about what happened at the motel" [Name] finally spoke out.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, he huffed out. "You got drunk that's it, nothing more and nothing less" Sam clasped his hands together.

[Name] ran his hand along the side of his neck. "You didn't give me time to talk it out with you"

"What's there to talk about?," The Winchester's brows came forward in a confused look, hands held out slightly. "You want to know what I feel about all this, huh?," Sam tilted his head slightly. "You want to know why I just walked away?"

"Yes Sam!," [Name] shouted slightly, Sam was silent, his jaw tightening. "Sam!"

"It's because I don't want to fall for you!"

That made [Name] swallow what words he was ready to spit out.

Sam sighed heavily. "This is new for me...but that night at the motel, your arm around me, that one moment had me thinking about you in a way that I never knew I would ever think of you, let alone it being for a guy," He leans against the side of Baby. "I hoped that maybe if I ignored it - you, that it would pass and it was just the few booze in me that day," Sam looked up at [Name] with lost puppy dog eyes. "But when I saw you in the bathroom, the sensation that ran through me made me realize that the feeling had been genuine"

[Name]'s eyes looked back and forth between Sam's.

"Cas and I talked," [Name] spoke softly. "Knowing all along that I had liked him, kept it from me all this time," [Name] slowly reached out, cautiously he took Sam's hand in his. "I don't want that between us Sam, not with you" Sam looked down, eyes glancing at [Name]'s hand holding his.

Sam and [Name] both stood there, between the two cars, no one else had been outside and the people inside took no notice of the two conflicted males outside in the gravel parking lock.

"Remember the rule 'No Chick Flick Moments'?" Sam spoke up softly.

[Name] chuckled lightly. "Dean can shove that rule up his ass, besides, this is just us right now Sam"

Sam smiled slightly looking up at [Name]. "And Cas?"

[Name] gave Sam's hand a squeeze before letting go to shove his hands into his pockets.

"I have someone to help me get over him but, only if he is willing to try" [Name] felt like a teenager all over again.

Sam fiddled with the keys in his hand, slowly he slid them into his pocket.

"I'm sure he can" Sam smiled.  
  
**|Two Hours Later|**

Chuckling could be heard in the bunker.

Dean had wanted to pass out so badly and go to bed but he refused till Sam got back with Baby, the chuckling caused him to look over seeing both [Name] and Sam stumble in making Dean's eyebrows rise in alarm.

"Did you two drive back drunk!?" He panicked and stood up, the two buzzed males looked at each other before looking back to Dean.

[Name] brought his fingers together. "If we said no, would that make you feel better?" Sam snickered beside [Name], resting his forehead on the [Hair Color]'s shoulder.

"Damn it you two!" Dean rushed passed the two making his way to the garage faster then someone with their ass on fire.

The two made their way to [Name]'s room, Sam's hand clutching onto [Name]'s jacket following him like a little duckling.

Opening his door the two walked in, Sam plopping on [Name]'s bed while [Name] closed and locked the door. Turning to see Sam struggle with his button up flannel shirt making [Name] laugh slightly only to have Sam pout. "S'not funny, I'm trapped" That only caused [Name] to laugh harder and make his way over helping Sam with his shirt.

Once it was off then tossed to the side [Name] removed his jacket tossing it over to the slowly growing pile, both fought with their boots before finally kicking them off and pushed to the side. Sam fell back on the bed using his arms to struggle his way up the bed to lie correctly on it, giving the pillow a nuzzle.

_It smells just like [Name]._

Speaking of [Name] he was watching Sam try to sink further into the bed and pillow, [Name] flops down next to him facing Sam.

[Name] slid his left arm under his own head using it as a pillow since Sam was hogging the only two pillows [Name] had.

"Sammy"

Responding to his nickname half of Sam's face peeked from the pillow his one visible eye looking to the [Hair Color], he sluggishly slid on his right side to face [Name] on the bed.

The two simply stared at each other, the silence anything but awkward, it made the two sober up slightly.

Slowly [Name]'s right hand slid between their bodies along the blanket still covering the bed grazing against Sam's skin, sliding up it stops on the side of Sam's neck letting [Name]'s thumb run along the side of Sam's jaw.

[Name] was to occupied with feeling Sam's stubble that he didn't notice the brunette's face slide closer to his, Sam bringing his left hand up gripping and stopping [Name]'s soft touches. "[Name]" Sam's voice was low his eyes lidded halfway.

"I won't stop you Sam..."

Soon enough the chapped lips of [Name] and surprisingly the soft lips of Sam came together in a slow kiss with Sam sliding his left hand along [Name]'s neck and into his messy [Hair Color] hair bringing his head closer. Soon though the kiss started to heat up as [Name] bit into Sam's bottom lip giving it a gentle tug before letting go, Sam doing the same but giving a faint lick.

Pulling away Sam was pushed onto his back letting [Name] straddle him and lean down locking lips again giving the Moose a chance to thread his fingers into [Name]'s hair once again. Noises of pleasure could be heard from both parties as the two continued on with a hand sliding up into Sam's shirt trailing up his sculpted body till both pulled away letting the shirt come off with [Name]'s soon following after.

"You sure about this?" [Name] looked down at the panting male below him, body heat from both made them start perspiring.

Sam reached up cupping either side of [Name]'s neck.

"We already started," Sam brought [Name]'s face down into a fierce kiss before pulling away letting their lips faintly skim together. "Why stop now?"

With that said, it became a very eventful night for the both.  
  
**|Morning After|**

Two bodies lay tangled in the covers of the bed.

[Name] was covered from the waist down as he snored softly, pillow under his head with his hair beyond bed head.

Sam had been pressed into [Name]'s left side with his head resting on his stomach with both of their legs tangled together.

By the looks of the two they wouldn't be up any time soon from the night before but it seemed today had other plans for them when [Name]'s phone had gone off from the side table making him groan slightly.

Turning to his left he reached out with his hand bumping into little things littering the side table before he finally gripped the touchscreen in his hand moving it to his face, blurry [Eye Color] eyes open to see Dean's name on the screen.

"Why is he calling me?"

Sam started moving around with a faint groan as he buried his face into [Name]'s stomach making the [Hair Color] slightly grin as Sam's hair tickled his skin. [Name] accepted the call while his free hand ran through Sam's hair making the Winchester stop his movements and relax again.

"What Dean?"

_**"Good morning sunshine, hope you two had a wonderful time together cause I sure as hell didn't!"** _

[Name] rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sam moved his head slightly, his lips grazing along [Name] skin peppering kisses here and there.

_**"I'm bringing back breakfast"** _

[Name] ran a hand through his hair looking at the clock before yawning. "Yeah alright, see ya soon"

The two hung up, [Name] dropping his phone on the bed.

"Was Dean being bitchy?" Sam asked still waking up, sliding up the bed to be face to face with [Name].

"Yeah," [Name] chuckled. "Come on," He taps Sam lightly on the hip while getting up. "He's bringing back breakfast and I'm starving" Standing the blanket falls from [Name]'s body giving Sam a nice view to start the morning.

**|Bunker Kitchen|**

Right as the two know fully awake males had finally gotten their coffee Dean had walked in with paper bags in his hands with the scent of food coming from them. "Morning Dean, sleep well?" [Name] smirked slightly while sipping his coffee.

Dean gave him his own version of 'Bitch Face' pulling his food out from the bag. "I would have if you asshats weren't so loud last night" He took a seat at the table, Sam walked over slowly digging into the bag for something to eat.

"Paybacks a bitch, huh?" [Name] chuckled leaning against the counter.

Dean just rolled his eyes as he ate his food, Sam pulled out a chair across from Dean and he took his place on it flinching slightly as his ass came into contact with the cushioned less seat.

Dean watched Sam the whole time, the older Winchester couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out into laughter.

Sam gave his brother a 'Bitch Face', face turning red slightly as Dean continued to laugh.

[Name] just grinned watching the two.


	3. Explicit Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been FOREVER since I wrote one of these.
> 
> So I might be as rusty as a nail.
> 
> So I'm sorry if it's not as good as you would expect it to be.
> 
> Trust me, I haven't written a Lemon in about four or five years.

**|Two Hours Later|**

Chuckling could be heard in the bunker.

Dean had wanted to pass out so badly and go to bed but he refused till Sam got back with Baby, the chuckling caused him to look over seeing both [Name] and Sam stumble in making Dean's eyebrows rise in alarm.

"Did you two drive back drunk!?" He panicked and stood up, the two buzzed males looked at each other before looking back to Dean.

[Name] brought his fingers together. "If we said no, would that make you feel better?" Sam snickered beside [Name], resting his forehead on the [Hair Color]'s shoulder.

"Damn it you two!" Dean rushed passed the two making his way to the garage faster then someone with their ass on fire.

The two made their way to [Name]'s room, Sam's hand clutching onto [Name]'s jacket following him like a little duckling.

Opening his door the two walked in, Sam plopping on [Name]'s bed while [Name] closed and locked the door. Turning to see Sam struggle with his button up flannel shirt making [Name] laugh slightly only to have Sam pout. "S'not funny, I'm trapped" That only caused [Name] to laugh harder and make his way over helping Sam with his shirt.

Once it was off then tossed to the side [Name] removed his jacket tossing it over to the slowly growing pile, both fought with their boots before finally kicking them off and pushed to the side. Sam fell back on the bed using his arms to struggle his way up the bed to lie correctly on it, giving the pillow a nuzzle.

_It smells just like [Name]._

Speaking of [Name] he was watching Sam try to sink further into the bed and pillow, [Name] flops down next to him facing Sam.

[Name] slid his left arm under his own head using it as a pillow since Sam was hogging the only two pillows [Name] had.

"Sammy"

Responding to his nickname half of Sam's face peeked from the pillow his one visible eye looking to the [Hair Color], he sluggishly slid on his right side to face [Name] on the bed.

The two simply stared at each other, the silence anything but awkward, it made the two sober up slightly.

Slowly [Name]'s right hand slid between their bodies along the blanket still covering the bed grazing against Sam's skin, sliding up it stops on the side of Sam's neck letting [Name]'s thumb run along the side of Sam's jaw.

[Name] was to occupied with feeling Sam's stubble that he didn't notice the brunette's face slide closer to his, Sam bringing his left hand up gripping and stopping [Name]'s soft touches. "[Name]" Sam's voice was low his eyes lidded halfway.

"I won't stop you Sam..."

Soon enough the chapped lips of [Name] and surprisingly the soft lips of Sam came together in a slow kiss with Sam sliding his left hand along [Name]'s neck and into his messy [Hair Color] hair bringing his head closer. Soon though the kiss started to heat up as [Name] bit into Sam's bottom lip giving it a gentle tug before letting go, Sam doing the same but giving a faint lick.

Pulling away Sam was pushed onto his back letting [Name] straddle him and lean down locking lips again giving the Moose a chance to thread his fingers into [Name]'s hair once again. Noises of pleasure could be heard from both parties as the two continued on with a hand sliding up into Sam's shirt trailing up his sculpted body till both pulled away letting the shirt come off with [Name]'s soon following after.

"You sure about this?" [Name] looked down at the panting male below him, body heat from both made them start perspiring.

Sam reached up cupping either side of [Name]'s neck.

"We already started," Sam brought [Name]'s face down into a fierce kiss before pulling away letting their lips faintly skim together. "Why stop now?"

With that being said [Name] leant back down connecting his lips with Sam's once again, but this time a tongue had ran gently across Sam's bottom lip asking for entrance; kiss swollen lips parted letting [Name] slide his tongue in brushing along the inside of Sam's mouth claiming every inch as his.

Caught up in the kiss Sam didn't feel the hand run up his body till a finger brushed his left nipple making him whimper faintly, the kiss broke apart causing the two to pant heavily yet [Name] didn't let that stop him as he leant down brushing his lips along Sam's right nipple making Sam's fingers curls into [Name]'s hair.

"[Name]," Sam moaned while running his hands along the dominant male's shoulders, his hips bucking up lightly. "Please"   
  
"I know Sam," He kissed along his neck nipping, licking, and biting as he slowly slid down Sam's body and finally to his jeans, a very noticeable tent straining against the fabric. "Don't worry, I have you"  
  
[Name] began to unfasten Sam's pants letting the Winchester gain some relief.  
  
Sam was now free of his pants as they had been tossed across the room, the younger male watched as the [Hair Color] ran his hands up the bare skin of his legs to the boxers that could barely contain the now throbbing erection.

[Name] slid from the bed and began to remove his own jeans, hissing slightly as the fabric of his jeans rubbed against his clothed hard on letting his pants drop to his ankles and kicking them aside. "Come here Sammy" Doing as told Sam moved onto his hands and knees crawling his way to the end of the bed, kneeling he came face to face with [Name].

Hands gently rub along the tan males hips, noses bumping together with clothed excitement rubbing against each other. "You trust me?" [Name]'s rough voice spoke as his thumbs hook into Sam's elastic waistband.  
  
Sam nodded as his eyes passed between dark and clouded [Eye Color] ones.

"No, no, you have to tell me Sammy," [Name] pressed their bodies closer grinding himself into Sam making both of them grunt out. "Come on babe" He kissed along Sam's jaw gently nipping at his earlobe.

Sam didn't know if he could last any longer. "Yes [Name] I trust you" His voice was strained and horse, he held back a yelp as [Name] hooked his hands at the back of Sam's knees and pulled his legs out from underneath him, soon Sam's boxers had been discarded letting his swollen member spring from its confines and slap against his stomach. [Name] was ready to remove his own boxers but Sam had sat up doing it for him, his lips kissing around [Name]'s abs before dipping his tongue into his navel making the [Hair Color] haired male moan.   
  
"On your back," [Name] walked over to his dresser pulling open the very top drawer. "Head on the pillow, knees bent and hands at your sides" He continued to rummage around.

The authoritative side of [Name] took Sam by surprise but did as told - waiting.

Finding what he needed [Name] walked back over making his way on the bed, dropping a condom on Sam's belly.

"I'm going to need you to relax," Bringing his hands up the snap of a cap opening caused Sam to look up at what [Name] was doing, bottle of lube in hand [Name] smeared a decent amount along his fingers. "Hands at the back of your knees, spread wide for me Sammy" Sam's Adam's apple bobbed slowly as he slid his hands behind his knees lifting his legs up presenting himself.

A hand gently rubs the bottom of Sam's thigh. "Relax," [Name] lowers his other hand to Sam's virgin hole and began to rub his fingers around the tight entrance, Sam hissing slightly as the cold slick came into contact with his hot skin. "I'm going to slid one in now" Sam nodded giving the male above him the 'Ok' in turn a finger began to press into the tight ring of muscle.  
  
He wasn't going to lie, the burning was unpleasant as the finger continued to slide in but once it was fully in and [Name] gave an experimental curl Sam couldn't hold in the loud moan that escaped his lips.

"Good," [Name] smiled as his free hand continues to rub his thigh. "So good Sammy," The finger curled once more and slowly slide out before pushing back in. "My good boy" The hand left Sam's thigh and now running a finger along the underside of Sam's neglected cock making him moan.

"Second finger," More presser had been added to the tight ring as the slick finger slowly began its decent next to its partner. Sam clinched slightly. "No baby, relax or I'll hurt you" The hand that gently fingered Sam's cock now started to curl around the heavy and throbbing appendage.  
  
Sam bit his lip, fingers gripping, blunt nails digging slightly into his skin. "[Name], please I can't take it," His body was on fire as [Name]'s hand lazily stroked his cock while two fingers wiggled around his insides making his belly boil with growing pleasure. "I need you" His eyes locked with [Name]'s and by the blissed out black that barely showed but a thin ring of [Eye Color] Sam knew [Name] wanted it just as bad.  
  
"One more finger Sammy, I promise" Soon enough a third finger had been added and the onslaught of curling had begun making the younger Winchester wither and moan uncontrollably, any thoughts of his brother hearing gone from his mind when the hand around his precum covered cock began pumping faster.  
  
"How close?" [Name] tried ignoring his own throbbing need wanting Sam to be ready.

Sam bucked his hips. "Almost" He huffed out trying to hump into [Name]'s hand.

A few more finger curls and pumps [Name] finally let go of Sam's leaking cock then slowly began to remove his fingers making Sam actually whine in protest making the older male chuckle.

[Name] grins giving Sam's thigh a rub. "Don't worry I have something just as good" Reaching up he took the condom from Sam's stomach opening the wrapper he slowly slid it on his own sensitive cock, grabbing the lube from the side of Sam's hip. Giving his length a generous amount of lubricant he slid closer to Sam, removing his hands from his legs [Name] turns Sam onto his side.

"Ready Sammy?"

"Yeah, please"

[Name] ran his hand under Sam's thigh gripping under the back of his knee he bent his leg back as far as it could go, free hand gripping the base of his cock he pressed his head against the awaiting hole and began pushing inside. Sam bit into the pillow as a moan fought its way from his chest rumbling through his throat.

"Shit Sammy," [Name]'s head was tilted down watching as Sam took him in, [Name] may not have been as long as Sam but he made up for it in girth only an inch or two smaller then Sam. "Your so good, taking me so good Sammy" He finally pushed all the way in, slowly he let Sam's leg go letting it rest over his shoulder.

"You good?" [Name]'s voice was beyond rough and he knew he wouldn't last very much longer.

Sam turns his head. "Move" Sam's voice beyond wrecked.

Grunts and moans could be heard from [Name]'s room, creaking from the bed mixed in as [Name] pounded into Sam's prostate.  
  
"[Name], I don't think..." Sam moaned gripping the sheets, his cock bobs as [Name] continued thrusting.

[Name]'s grip on Sam's hip tightens kissing the side of his knee. "Me too baby" [Name] used his free hand to reach down and grip Sam's cock making the Winchester pant out, his own hand joined [Name]'s as the two stroke up and down with Sam squeezing their hands every time their palms slid to his base.

It wasn't long before white streams of Sam's release spilled from him making streaks on the floor and a little getting on the blanket, [Name] moans loudly as he was squeezed and milked for all he was worth. Lazy thrusts had continued letting [Name] ride out his orgasm while the two pumped Sam a few times till he had gone boneless.

Sliding from Sam's warmth [Name] slid the condom from his now soft cock, tying it off and tossing it into the trash can beside his bed.  
  
[Name] made sure the blanket was replaced so the two didn't roll in any release Sam may have gotten on, a few sheets would do just fine. [Name] looked over to Sam who was breathing heavily on his back, sliding in beside him Sam took the chance to curl up against his side regardless of the sweat coating their bodies.

Running a hand through Sam's hair [Name] closed his eyes. "That was more enjoyable then I thought" Sam finally spoke making [Name] chuckle.

"Only because it was with me" Sam was the one to laugh then.

[Name] ran his fingers through Sam's hair till the younger male finally fell asleep, [Name] just watched the ceiling with half lidded eyes.   
  
He may still have slight feelings for Cas, it still might take some time to get over him...

His gaze fell to the sleeping male beside him, twirling the long brown hair he smiled.

But with Sam he knew it wouldn't be long till the angel was a thing of the past.

**|Morning After|**

Two bodies lay tangled in the covers of the bed.

[Name] was covered from the waist down as he snored softly, pillow under his head with his hair beyond bed head.

Sam had been pressed into [Name]'s left side with his head resting on his stomach with both of their legs tangled together.

By the looks of the two they wouldn't be up any time soon from the night before but it seemed today had other plans for them when [Name]'s phone had gone off from the side table making him groan slightly.

Turning to his left he reached out with his hand bumping into little things littering the side table before he finally gripped the touchscreen in his hand moving it to his face, blurry [Eye Color] eyes open to see Dean's name on the screen.

"Why is he calling me?"

Sam started moving around with a faint groan as he buried his face into [Name]'s stomach making the [Hair Color] slightly grin as Sam's hair tickled his skin. [Name] accepted the call while his free hand ran through Sam's hair making the Winchester stop his movements and relax again.

"What Dean?"

**_"Good morning sunshine, hope you two had a wonderful time together cause I sure as hell didn't!"_ **

[Name] rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sam moved his head slightly, his lips grazing along [Name] skin peppering kisses here and there.

**_"I'm bringing back breakfast"_ **

[Name] ran a hand through his hair looking at the clock before yawning. "Yeah alright, see ya soon"

The two hung up, [Name] dropping his phone on the bed.

"Was Dean being bitchy?" Sam asked still waking up, sliding up the bed to be face to face with [Name].

"Yeah," [Name] chuckled. "Come on," He taps Sam lightly on the hip while getting up. "He's bringing back breakfast and I'm starving" Standing the blanket falls from [Name]'s body giving Sam a nice view to start the morning.

**|Bunker Kitchen|**

Right as the two know fully awake males had finally gotten their coffee Dean had walked in with paper bags in his hands with the scent of food coming from them. "Morning Dean, sleep well?" [Name] smirked slightly while sipping his coffee.

Dean gave him his own version of 'Bitch Face' pulling his food out from the bag. "I would have if you asshats weren't so loud last night" He took a seat at the table, Sam walked over slowly digging into the bag for something to eat.

"Paybacks a bitch, huh?" [Name] chuckled leaning against the counter.

Dean just rolled his eyes as he ate his food, Sam pulled out a chair across from Dean and he took his place on it flinching slightly as his ass came into contact with the cushioned less seat.

Dean watched Sam the whole time, the older Winchester couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out into laughter.

Sam gave his brother a 'Bitch Face', face turning red slightly as Dean continued to laugh.

[Name] just grinned watching the two.


End file.
